1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical composition and a method for reducing cholesterol as well accomplishing weight loss in humans, whereby a human ingests the chemical composition in recommended dosages prior to eating a meal, and thereby facilitates the binding of undigested fat to a fibrous agent for rapid elimination from the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this day and age, many people's lifestyles have become less physically active. A natural result of a sedentary lifestyle is the tendency to gain weight. Indeed, it is commonly thought that many people are now over-weight with obesity being a growing problem. Due to this trend, countless efforts have been made to help people control their weight. As a few examples, many have proclaimed to have won the "battle of the bulge" with a specific diet program or a particular exercise program. Others have explored hypnosis and other mechanisms for controlling the appetite of an individual. Still others in the scientific arena have formulated sugar substitutes and are pursuing fat substitutes as methods to reduce the caloric intake of an individual hopefully, without sacrificing the taste of otherwise highly fattening foods. While these efforts are generally capable of aiding many in their fight to lose weight or to maintain a desired weight, many are in general, ineffective or simply not practical. For example, some good meaning souls have tried in earnest to follow a particular diet plan but eventually, fall off the plan lacking will-power to continue for weeks and months at a time. This is equally true of those who try hypnosis and similar weight-loss gimmicks. Finally, some view sugar substitutes as being tasteless or worse, as carrying an intolerable health risk, given that some studies have linked them to carcinogens and/or the formation of brain tumors.
It has been appreciated in recent years that the fat content of foods eaten are a major culprit behind human weight gain. For example, regardless of the type of fat present in a food product, fat has the highest caloric value per gram --about 9 calories per gram--of any food group. It is understood that the body tends to store fat for future use, rather than to utilize it immediately, and this factor helps lead to weight-gain. However, in recent years it has been recognized, that there is a connection between the amount of fat stored in the body and the level of cholesterol in the body. A diet high in fat is more likely to result in the development of higher cholesterol levels. As cholesterol has been indicated as a factor in arteriosclerosis or hardening of the arteries, the risk for heart disease and/or a heart attack is elevated when a diet high in fat is followed. Unfortunately, fat also makes many food items more tasty--whether butter on bread, dressings on salads, sour cream on potatoes, or frosting on cake--and are therefore, difficult to eliminate entirely from one's diet. Thus, fat usually finds its way into the body. Once it does so, a healthy body automatically secretes lipase, an enzyme that accelerates synthesis of fats, i.e., breaking down the fat molecule. The majority of all fats in foods are present in "triglyceride form", which the body seeks to break down by removing the glycerol molecule from the triglyceride and thereby, release the free fatty acids. Once this occurs, the body is well on its way to absorbing the fat and likely, storing same instead of utilizing it for energy.
From the foregoing, it will be understood that there remains an appreciable need in the art for a product which facilitates a person's efforts to lose weight and/or to control his or her weight and yet which is safe and easy to implement. There remains a need in the art for a product and method which aids a person in losing weight or in maintaining a stable weight, which does not rely exclusively on will power. Any such product or method should not interfere with the taste of foods. Ideally, any such product or method would permit a person to eat the foods that they most like, without being as mindful of fats contained therein. Preferably, such product or method would prevent the body from absorbing the fat in such foods once they have been eaten and further, would aid the body in rapid elimination of the absorbed fats in a safe and comfortable manner. In turn, the rapid elimination of fats subsequent to ingestion and prior to digestion, would have a highly beneficial effect in preventing the build-up or accumulation of harmful cholesterol. The present invention is designed to satisfy the needs in the art and is believed to represent a significant advance in improving a person's health by reducing harmful cholesterol and concurrently facilitating weight loss by means of the rapid elimination of the fat from the human body.